


A prisoner of history

by dannyxmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyxmiller/pseuds/dannyxmiller
Summary: When a secret from the past is revealed, it shatters the bond between Aaron, Robert, Victoria and Adam. Will everything work out or is this it for all of them?





	A prisoner of history

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Aaron and Victoria aren't together but they did use to be. This story was kind of influenced to be by storiesthatmakeus. I can't wait to see what you think of this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about how this is going to turn out. I hope you are too. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry it's quite short. I don't want to give away too many hints but the next chapter will be explosive.

Victoria sits down on her bed staring at a photograph. Her eyes begin to water and she begins to cry. It was one of the most important photographs she had and she couldn't bear to lose it, she'd never forgive herself if she did. Hours pass as she still stares at the same photograph still crying heavily. Victoria then clutches it towards her heart but slowly takes it away. It was the person she could never forget even if she wanted to which of course she didn't. They mean way too much to her. She misses them just as much as she misses her parents which was a lot. Victoria is a loving and kind person to everyone but she could never love anyone as much as she does the person in the photograph. It was years ago but you can't just forget someone who is that important to you. It's just not that simple but life never is. After all these years, Victoria still doesn't know if she did the right thing or was it all just a big mistake? But was it really meant to happen in that way. Victoria tries to learn from her mistakes. Nobody is perfect not even Victoria she'd made her own fair share of mistakes and she knows that. But the point is we learn from our mistakes and Victoria definitely has. After hours of staring and crying, Victoria eventually snaps herself out of her thoughts. Afterwards she puts the photograph in the small box she keeps it in along with other secrets from her past. She hides it under her bed because that's the only place no one would bear to look. So nobody can find it and ask what it is. Victoria isn't ready to explain that to anybody especially not now will all that's been going on. She'd never hear the end of it. Victoria rememberes she hasn't lost them but in a way she has. Victoria is an angel to everyone but even angels have their wicked schemes. She loves everyone and knows that everyone has secrets. But secrets don't stay buried forever.

But after those hours of searching through her past, Victoria gets ready for work. It's weird what happens afterwards she just goes back to normal and back to reality.

The reason why she was searching her past and memories today wasn't because of all the times she wanted to remind the person who she had lost. It was because she found out that Adam couldn't have children so she reminded herself of the child she did have and gave up. She was young she couldn't take care of a baby on her own especially after what was happening at the time. She couldn't tell anyone it was far too late for that. I'd be a bit of a big shock if a young kid suddenly came to the village after six years with no idea about their real family. She knows she can't keep that secret forever and that somebody would find out eventually. She doesn't know whether now is the right time to tell anybody. She had kept the secret for six years what would a few more years make. Out of nowhere she makes the decision to tell everyone but she's scared that everyone will turn against her for keeping this big of a secret from them. But it was the right time that's what she's telling herself even though she has no idea how everyone will react she knows it the right thing to do. It's going to happen and it's going to happen now.

After she finishes work she goes back home with Adam ready to tell him the biggest secret of her life that she's been keeping from everyone for the past six years. It wouldn't be a secret for much longer. She tells him to sit down and prepares to tell him the truth. She has no idea how he will react but I guess she'll find out soon enough.

"I have something to tell you" Victoria says as slowly as she can. 

"Sure what is it?" Adam asks calmly as he knows nothing about the next words that are going to come out of Victoria's mouth in the minute.

"I— I have— I have a kid" Victoria manages to blurt out after all the hesitation she stalling with well half anyway. She lowers her head so she's staring at the floor so she can't see Adam's reaction. After minutes of silence, she finally brings herself to lift her head up to see the blank expression on Adams face.

"What?" Adam asks in shock.

"I have a kid" Victoria repeats as the room goes silent again.

"Umm... When?" Adam asks wanting to hear Victoria's story about the child she had given up.

"A few months before I turned sixteen" Victoria says in a low voice.

"Umm... Who was it?" Adam asks intrigued.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Victoria says trying to hide the father's identity even though she knows Adam won't give up.

"Vic who was it?" Adam asks again calmly.

"You don't need to—" Victoria says before before being cut off by Adam.

"VIC WHO WAS IT?" Adam shouts but not in a angry way more frustrated.

Victoria takes a breath before saying the words Adam would least expect to hear from her.

"IT'S AARON OKAY" Victoria shouts back at him managing to get the words out breathing out a large breath. Adam looks at her in shock not believing what she had just told him. 

"What?" Adam asks in a quiet but shocked tone.

"It's Aaron" Victoria repeats except calmly this time.

"What— wait— why are you telling me all this now after all this time?" Adam asks in a confused way.

"Because it seems like the right time" Victoria says honestly.

"How did you figure that out? How old is this kid?" Adam asks more frustrated than ever.

"Six. Nearly seven" Victoria says as if it doesn't mean anything to her.

"So you've kept this secret from everyone for almost seven years and you only decide to tell me now" Adam asks angrily. 

"I didn't know what to do I was still a kid" Victoria asks trying to defend herself from Adams true points.

"Does Aaron even know about this kid?" Adam asks concerned about his best mates feelings.

"No of course not" Victoria replies as if it was an obvious question.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Adam asks in a calmer voice.

"I'd just found out he was gay, he was hurting himself and he tried to gas himself in a car I kinda figured that it wouldn't be the right time to tell him" Victoria replies honesty about why she kept the biggest secret of her life. Adam looks at her as if it was wrong but right at the same time.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Adam asks worried and Victoria gives him a confused look.

"What are you talking about I'm not going to tell him" Victoria says as if it was another obvious question.

"Don't you think you should it is his kid?" Adam says worried for his best mate.

"No it's been too long to tell him now" Victoria says as a straight answer.

"Seriously what is it a girl or boy?" Adam asks curiously desperate for an answer.

"It's a girl" Victoria say as if it doesn't matter to her.

"What's her name?" Adam asks intrigued.

"I didn't give her one I gave her away straight away so I don't know what her name is now" Victoria says calmly as she can.

"Well you need to tell Aaron" Adam tells her.

"No I don't and you're not going to either it's not your secret to tell I'll tell him when I'm good and ready" Victoria says defensively and not in a way to be argued with.

"Fine but you'll tell him soon or I will who do you think it's better coming from you or me"

"Fine" Victoria says defeated.

She's knows that when she is going to tell him the whole world will come crashing down around her. But the secret had been in kept away for years maybe it was time it came out now.


End file.
